Kyle (The Psycho)
Kyle is a fictional character in the Dick Figures series who seems to be anything but normal. He tends to be crazy most of the times. He is pretty much a psychopath and is crazy drunk. He has an older sister called Naomi who is the total opposite of him. Even though he is really stupid he can get along with people super easily. He and his sister surprisingly get along too.(In your dreams). He doesn't share a good relationship with alot of people.. though to THEM but Kyle is the guy who says "Everyone likes me". ''Unlike his sister he isn't a pessimistic person, while he is optimistic. Kyle's color is Grey, making it funny from how he loves doing fun "colorful" things. And Earl Grey was just about to get excited. If canon, he would be voiced by Greg Cipes Social Life *Though Kyle likes everyone he doens't like when people "kill" him, and to him: Kill (Kill) ''noun ''A really stupid bitch. ''verb To be a douchebag to someone. So if he had to dislike someone the most it would be Pink considering how she acts. He is really close to Red in certain ways, one being he is pretty much him but with a cap and a different color. He doens't like http://dickfigures.wikia.com/wiki/Blue all that much though, normally calling him names such as, "Super Blue" (As in super glue) and "Coca-doodle-blue". The closest girl he's been to with would have to be Neon. They hang out alot with eachother and are kind of the same in many ways. They like to talk alot and act stupid as usual. They can be pest and they like pranking people. Though she is aware that he is stupid (like her) but also "crazy" most of the time they have difficult times together. Even though he is really ridiculous on the outside he is some surprising Einstein in the inside. But never really shows it these days. He laughs at these certain things ONLY: *When he isn't being laughed at *When someone suffers (for some odd reason) *When he breaks something *When he receives some text saying "Fuck" *When someone (Specifically Blue) is being teased *When he wins *When he drinks liquor He is never ever and I mean EVER trustworthy. He could forget anything in about a split second. A secert he was supposed to hide, a surprise he was supposed to hide, that he was supposed to hide in "Hide-n-Seek". So that is why everyone learns their lesson after trusting Kyle. He is Teal's wingman when he tries to impress his girl, Banchefluer. Teal normally doesn't get her because of how crazy and dumb Kyle is. Trivia *Kyle is my only drunk OC. *He doesn't play Flame War; in fact, he doesn't even know what it is. *He used to be called "Eliot" but I didn't like that name. *He was supposed to be some Hillbilly at first. *He might like Neon a bit (at certain times) *He believes in Santa Claus. *He is only "serious" when he is around Neon. Gallery Kyle new id.png Loser....png Kyle Background.png Sleepoverrated 1.png Sleepoverrated Pic.png All my DF ocs.png Neon x Kyle.png Prank.png Kyle Wiki Pic.png Kyle's Voice Category:Characters